The Lost Ones
by Hunter Avalon
Summary: All of the Greek Gods have been reborn after a tragic incident. The strange thing is that they can't find Hera, her children, Hestia, Anteros, Hermes, Persephone, Hecate, and Thanatos. When they do meet them again well… they aren't ready to meet the Via Dolorosa clan and… they aren't what they seem…


**Me: Yay! Another story that I may or may not finish**

**Prim: *shudders in remembrance of her first lemon* Please not another Lemon**

**Raven: -.-U No it's actually another Greek god reincarnation story…**

**Prim: :D Okay I'm good now!**

**Me and Raven: (think: That was quick O.O)**

**Disclaimer: Hunter does not own anything sadly if she did have the right to Greek Mythology Athena and Ares would end up together and Zeus and Hera would have a happy marriage**

**Flames: Will be used to roast marshmallows and your stories (I know your jealous of my awesomeness but suck it this is my story)**

**Warning: This story is not intended for people who don't like when authors mess around with the characters**

***We are not responsible if you are scarred by this story or lose your sanity because you read this story and it is your entire fault for reading it***

**Summary: All of the Greek Gods have been reborn after a tragic incident. The strange thing is that they can't find Hera, her children, Hestia, Anteros, Hermes, Persephone, Hecate, and Thanatos. When they do meet them again well… they aren't ready to meet the Via Dolorosa clan and… they aren't what they seem… **

**(Sucky summary *pout*)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Ares**_

* * *

Athena or Adabelle Sonia Ciara as she was known now was well her life was peculiar. She had wavy shiny blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. She looked like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter so people called her Luna as a nickname. She did not mind it was simply a way of showing affection. All the Greek Gods had been reborn and somehow miraculously ended up in the same city was amazing. However a few of them were missing… she wouldn't admit it but she did miss them. Who were these people? They were Hera, her children, Hestia, Anteros, Hermes, Persephone, Hecate, and Thanatos. Personally she didn't know Anteros (poor kid he was given to Eros as if he was a plaything), Hecate, and Thanatos but she still felt bad about it!

She was simply taking a walk at night. Lost in her own thoughts. It wasn't a very good idea when she went down a dark alley way. Not noticing that a man was following her down to the dead end until it was almost too late.

"Hey girly," the man pinned her on the wall knife in hand, "how about this if you let me fuck you I'll let you live.

Like Tartarus she was going to let this creep take her virginity. But before she could say anything the man was ripped away from her and dead on the ground. There was a hole in his chest… his heart had been ripped out. There was a boy that looked her age (in her new body she's 15) He had hair that was such a dark red it almost looked black. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans on. He had black leather gloves on in one of them was the man's heart. The boy threw the heart at the ground where the man's now dead body laid.

She was afraid. Would he do to her what he did to that man? Her mind told her to run but she was too afraid to move. Then the boy turned her heart almost stopped beating she closed her eyes. Instead of her inevitable death or so she thought.

He gave her a hand to pull her up and softly he said, "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to be greeted with deep red garnet eyes that looked soulful. Carefully she took the boy's outstretched hand and he pulled her up gently so she was now standing.

"You shouldn't be walking around at night in an alleyway like this. You could get hurt or worse end up getting raped, killed or…" he pointed to the dead man's body, "like him."

She nodded she didn't want this to happen again. She had almost gotten raped she didn't want that experience _ever_.

"Why did you save me? I have no money to pay you."

He looked at her and smiled gently, "I helped you because I wanted to… Now where do you live? I'll drive you home."

She thought about it… going home did sound nice. But she was going to have nightmares about this.

"I live on 317 Main Street."

He nodded and led her to his car. They drove in silence. Athena thought 'am I an idiot? This man killed that man in the alley! Oh what have I gotten myself into! What if he kills me?'

Her thought were soon interrupted, "So… I haven't introduced myself. My name is Alexander Via Dolorosa But just call me Alex. Yours?"

"Adabelle Sonia Ciara." She bonked herself mentally 'why did you tell him your name?!'

"Adabelle… pretty name its German meaning is Noble Kind I believe Sonia is the Greek equivalent to Sofia which means wisdom." He looked at her, "Your parents named you well."

She smiled maybe he wasn't that bad… besides the killing the man in the alley way part but he did save her, "They did. Your last name its Latin Via Dolorosa means sorrowful way."

He nodded in confirmation. They soon began to talk about anything and everything Adabelle could think of. She was quite enjoying having an intelligent conversation with someone who knew just as much as she did. Soon they went to a stop. She blinked and looked they were at her house already. She pouted what a pity she wanted to talk more.

He laughed at her pouting, "Well Adabelle we're here just as promised."

"But I wanted to talk some more." She said pout still in place.

He blinked a twinkle of amusement in his soulful garnet eyes. He brought out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote something on the paper and gave it to her.

"There that's my address and my cell phone number if you need someone to talk to." He then had a thoughtful expression on his handsome face, "Although I warn you my sibling are… a little on the strange side."

She giggled her family was strange too. She took the paper from him and went out of the car. They waved good bye to each other then he left. When she went inside she blinked realizing something. Her eyes went wide how could she not have seen it before. The boy who saved her, brought her home, and had an intelligent conversation with her. Alexander Via Dolorosa was Ares.

She dialed a number onto her home phone and waited until she heard the familiar, _"Hello this is Jason Pendulum."_

"Hello Father"

"Oh Athena! How are you?"

"FatherImetAresnottoolongagoh esavedmefromamanwhowasaboutt orapemekilledhimdrovemehomea ndhadanintelligetconversatio nwithhimhisnamehisnowAlexand erViaDolorosa"

"… Athena say that slowly this time."

"Father I met Ares not too long ago and he saved me from a man who was about to rape me."

"WHAT! Someone almost raped you! When I get my hands on him I'll…"

"Sorry but Ares already killed him when he saved me."

"Wait! Hold on Ares saved you and killed the man who tried to rape you? You met Ares? Well where is he!"

"Let me finish!" she yelled.

"Okay." He whimpered.

" After that he drove me home and I had an _ intelligent _conversation with _him. _He gave me his address so we know where he lives. Oh and his name is Alexander Via Dolorosa!"

O.O "An intelligent conversation with _Ares_. They world is ending! I didn't even have the chance to find Hera and tell her how much she means to me." Weeping could be heard on the other side.

-.-U Zeus should have been the god of drama as well, "Ares might know where Hera and the others are I also have his _address_."

The weeping stopped, "Why didn't you just say so? I'll call everyone now!"

With that the line ended. Athena face palmed she did tell him. She needed a nap now. She stared at the paper **013 cemetery road** it said. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Alexander Via Dolorosa then she thought.

* * *

…_**Meanwhile with Alexander…**_

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome back!" many voices said in union.

However one child ran up and glomped Alex. The child had mid-back length shiny blonde hair that was braided and similar garnet eyes.

"Welcome back." The child spoke softly.

Alex smiled and carried the child to his room to tuck him into bed. He kissed the child's forehead before going into the living room.

"Hungry Alex?" the melodic voice asked.

He turned to see an 18 year old girl her curly chocolate locks tied in a messy bun. She wore a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts with a hello kitty embroided into one of the corners. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a soft golden color her eyes were laced with worry.

"No I'm fine Hunter."

"… are you sure?"

"Yes, I just met someone interesting today that's all."

"I see… you know Anathema… he missed you."

"I know."

"It's almost time."

"I know."

He knew what she meant no words had to be said.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**Me: SO what do you think?**

**Pim: You should be updating Percy and Levi Addams-Prince that's what!**

**Raven: Oh don't be so harsh Prim**

**ME: Ya what Ven said. Also please review if you like this story it means a lot to me!**

**Prim: and it makes her work faster**

**R&R please**


End file.
